disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Forward
Flash Forward is a Disney Channel Original Series produced in Canada for pre-teens and teenagers which aired on the Disney Channel Family Channel and Global Television Network from 1995-1996. Flash Forward broadcasted in Canada 2 years on the Global Television Network from 1995-1997, 4 years on Family Channel from 1995-1999 and 2 years in the United States on Disney Channel from 1995-1997. in August 1997 Flash Forward was no longer aired on the Global Television Network but Family Channel continued to broadcast Flash Forward for 2 more years from 1997-1999 until it was no longer aired until October 1999. The show took a look at the lives of two best friends and neighbors since birth, Tucker and Rebecca, and their respective adventures as they travel through the world of eighth grade. The show was produced by Atlantic Films in association with the Disney Channel Family Channel and the Canwest Global System (Buena Vista International, Inc.). Flash Forward is notable for being the first original series created by Disney Channel. Characters Tuck James Tucker "Tuck" James (Ben Foster) is a 13-year-old who has just started eighth grade and sees it as a life-altering event. Tucker faces the travails of a teen's life with his trademark humor and rebounds from the fouls dealt by bullies and the occasional intruding parent by seeking solace in his friendship with Miles. He and Becca have been best friends since they were born and remain committed to each other through thick and thin. *Tucker (age 5) is played by Marc Donato Becca Fisher Rebecca "Becca" Fisher (Jewel Staite), also 13, is the much-flustered best friend of Tucker and is experiencing the same disillusionment with eighth grade. Her new best friend is Christine, someone who Becca sees as an easier person than Tucker to confide in about the things that are starting to matter (namely boys). Becca also faces ridicule from her bossy and stuck-up sister Ellen and carries a secret crush on the local pizza maker, Gooch. *Becca (age 5) is played by Jennifer Pisana Miles Vaughn Miles (Theodore Borders) is Tucker's new best friend and starts the eighth grade year off as his constant companion. He often acts as the voice of reason in his relationship with Tucker, often bringing Tucker back down to the ground when Tucker allow his flights of fancy to get the better of him. Chris Harrison Christine "Chris" Harrison (Asia Vieira) is Becca's new best friend and often finds herself in the middle of Becca's schemes and troubles. She serves as a source of companionship and most importantly a listener, someone Becca can confide in during their ever-changing world. Christine is the owner of the dubiously named Steve, a dog. Horace James Horace (Ricky Mabe) is Tucker's long-suffering brother. He is often the butt of Tucker's jokes and pranks, but holds a great deal of respect for his older brother. He is known for capturing all on his video camera, sometimes using the footage to his advantage as blackmail against Tucker. He is very much the typical annoying little brother. Ellen Fisher Played by both Rachel Blanchard (ep. 1-4) and Robin Brûlé. Ellen is Becca's domineering, self-centered older sister. She has no real respect for anyone other than herself and (arguably) her boyfriend Ryan. Ellen is often a source of pain and discomfort for her younger sister. Episodes External links * * [http://www.tv.com/show/742/summary.html Flash Forward] at TV.com Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Flash Forward Category:Global Television Network shows Category:Family Channel shows